Hellcat
by Jerenbee
Summary: A mysterious cat is sent from the Dark forest to destroy the clans, Once and for all! He used a pregnant she-cat so she can give birth to a demon kit! My first Fanfic! Review and I WILL WRITE BACK :D
1. Chapter 1

**Moonclan**

 **New-Leaf**

"Better grab the last two mice before it's gone, Cardinalflight!" A clan cat mewed from a shady spot under

a tree.

A reddish tom padded quickly towards the fresh-kill pile before any other cat got to it.

"Thanks for reminding me, Lavendertail." Cardinalflight mewed at the gray tom.

Cardinalflight grabbed the two plump mice and hurried toward the nursery. Inside was his pregnant mate, Snowear.

"I got a couple of mice for us, Snowear." He passionately licked his mate's ear after he dropped the mice.

"They'll be coming soon." Snowear rolled onto her side to reveal her swollen belly. Cardinalflight sat down next to her and started purring.

"Do you have the names for them yet?" Cardinalflight mewed.

"How would I have names for the kits when they haven't ben born yet?" Snowear gently cuffed her mate behind the ear.

"Oh, Er...I didn't think of that." He slid down on to his belly and curled up into a ball.

"Goodnight to you, too." Snowear closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

 **Moonclan camp**

 **9:53 A.M.**

 **"** Grasspelt, Yellowfur, Robinbelly, and Cardinalflight will be on the hunting patrol."

The deputy, Thorntooth, was organizing patrols.

"Off you go." He beckoned them away with his tail to return to his rabbit. Robinbelly lead the patrol away

from the Moonclan camp, taking a grassy path with lots of vegetation.

"C'mon! Why do we have to take this path?" The newest warrior, Yellowfur, complained.

"Why do you have to complain all the damn time?" Grasspelt turned around to face Yellowfur.

"Jeez." Yellowfur continued on with Cardinalflight behind him. The patrol came across a series of Rabbit holes in the ground. The scent of Rabbit suddenly hit them.

Suddenly, a fat rabbit darted to a hole, but Robinbelly was to fast. He caught the rabbit with his claws and bit it's neck, killing it.

Another rabbit, a smaller one, tried to go down a small hole. Cardinalflight darted to it and grasped it's hindquarters, pulling it out and biting its neck.

The for all returned with a rabbit, prepared to head home.

"I have to make dirt." Cardinalflight mewed as he veered off the path.

"Be quick!" Robinbelly yowled behind.

 **Later...**

Cardinalflight covered his dirt spot and padded his way through a bush. After stepping out, he shook his pelt to get the leaves and berries out.

Suddenly, a crack was heard behind him, and the smell of cat overwhelmed him.

"Who's there?" Cardinalflight mewed loudly. No answer.

Pawsteps sounded closer and closer until it sounded like they were right next to him.

"Say Something!" He yowled. Cardinalflight crept closer to a deathberry bush.

"Something." A deep, Dark voice sounded from inside.

A dark cat leapt out of the bushes and landed right on Cardinalflight.

"Argh! Get off me!" Cardinalflight struggled beneath the heavy tom, trying to claw at it.

The dark tom leapt off of Cardinalflight, spinning around.

Cardinalflight get back up, Claws unsheathed. The dark tom ran over to Cardinalflight, only to leap over him again.

"Stop playing games with me, Coward!" Cardinalflight spun around, only to meet the Tom's claws slashing at his face.

Cardinalflight stepped back, trying to recover, but the tom knocked him over.

"Get up, Weakling." The tom bit down on his scruff and dragged him up.

"Please." Cardinalflight mewed "I have a mate. She's going tto have kits! Please! Have mercy!" Cardinalflight tried to scoot away.

"Hmm, a Pregnant mate? Even better." The tom mewed loudly. The tom's claws raked across Cardinalflight's neck.

He gurgled as blood spilt on the floor, soaking into, the ground.

"No Quarter." The dark tom padded his way towards the Moonclan camp.

 **Hey! Jerenbee here. This is my first story, so I hope you enjoyed it. I need lots of Oc's for the clans!**

 **I'd love to use your ideas. I'd also love for you to rate my story from 1-10. I wont be expecting anything above 7 or 8. Tahnk you and please review! More chapters coming soon! Next one will be on the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wont be posting the characters in this chapter. I already have a couple, so why not update? :)**

It was a cold night I the Dark Forest. The no moon to light the starless sky. Glowing Fungi grew around an oak tree, providing little light for the cats. Shrubs shivered as the dark tom stepped out, shaking his pelt. He stopped to lick the sticky blood from his paws, the blood of poor Cardinalflight.

"Greetings, Darkvision." A Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes appeared in front of him.

"Why, Hello, Stripestar." Darkvision got on to all fours.

"I finished the job. He's dead and his mate will be kitting soon." Darkvision mewed.

The shrubs quivered again as another dark tom stepped out.

"Luck I was there." He spoke. "I didn't know my seduction could work on pregnant she-cats!"

The tom gave his chest several licks and fixed his gaze on Darkvision.

"Whatever, Darklullaby." Darkvision used his tail to flick his ear.

Stripestar inched closer to the two toms and raised his tail for silence.

"Im going to need Darklullably to guide the kit, since he, let's say, is very good with them."

Darklullaby stood up and faced his leader.

"Hey, that was only once, Okay? We were almost compromised!" Darklullaby was close to yowling.

"What was a little kit going to do? No cat would believe her!" Stripestar was going to argue more, but Darkvision stepped in.

"Can you two stop arguing like Apprentices? He yowled.

Stripestar stepped back and hopped on top of a log. "Anyway, if you screw this up, Darklullaby, I'll have your pelt for a nest and your head hanging from my den! That is why im letting Darkvision come with you.

"What? I think I can handle it by myself!" Darklullaby stepped closer to Stripestar.

Stripestar was already on the ground, and disappeared into the woods.

"Fox-Dung." Darklullaby mumbled. He turned to Darkvision.

"Don't screw up, Will ya'?" Darkvision let out a A meow of laughter.

"Shut up, and lets go." Darklullaby faded away, and so did Darkvision.

 **Moonclan Nursery**

 **10:43 A.M.**

A depressed Snowear sat in the middle of the den, her kits suckling at her belly. 3 little kits were born into the world.

Deerkit, a brown she-kit, Weedkit, A she-kit with a White and ginger pelt, and finally, Birdkit, a tom with a reddish pelt and black paws. And one unusual thing, His eyes were an ominous red.

it's been 2 sunrise since Cardinalflight's uncertain death. Both of the clans, Mooncan, Sunclan, (Yes, There is to) are on high alert, since there was no clan cat scent except for Caedinalflight's.

A black She-cat padded in.

"How's my sister?" She mewed joyfully. Snowear lifted her head and gave a weak smile.

"Not to well. I've been feeling very down lately, Nightpelt." Snowear put her head back on her paws.

"We all have, but you have three kits to love! Any She-cat would love that, especially me." Nightpelt was the medicine cat for the clan. The code states that no Medicine cat can have a mate and have kits.

Suddenly, Birdkit sneezed, letting out a gust of fire.

Snowear jumped up and leapt back, scooping her two kits over to her. Nightpelt looked like she's seen a Starclan cat for the first time.

She quickly padded over and put out the burning piece of moss with her paw.

The two she-cats looked at each other and then back at the kit.

"We need to tell Lavenderstar." Nightpelt sprang out of the den, and towards the leaders den.

Snowear stared at her kit, his blood red eyes staring at her Blue ones.

 **I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the story. Im sorry I couldn't post all the characters. Like I said, It would be awesome if you could send me some oc's. I already have 2 from MagnaNerd. Again, Thank you! More chapters coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Forest**

It was another cold, Starless, Night.

A Black and White she-cat padded her way through the forest, relying on her senses to guide her way through. A twig snapped underneath her paws, but continued on.

A blue eyed Ginger tabby tom stepped out of the shrubs unexpectedly. The she-cat jumped back.

"Why, Hello, Morningstar." The tom mewed deeply.

"Ah! Stripestar! You scared me." Morningstar squeaked.

Morningstar had just become leader, after the violent death of the recent one, Northstar. His body was founded burnt in a fox hole.

"I have a proposition for you." Stripestar meowed.

"What?" Morninstar started grooming herself.

"I need my toms to impregnate every she-cat in your clan. I-"

"Great Starclan! What kind of idea is that?" She interrupted him.

"I know, and you know, how you want to take over Moonclan." Stripestar circled Morninstar.

"Your constant lust for power intrigues me. Now, will it be a yes, or a No?" He meowed.

Morninstar looked down at her paws. Saying yes will mean letting toms mate with she-cats, Mate or no mate. This will cause her clan to be full of Demons. This could lead to Morningstar taking over the forest.

Saying no, Well, would probably cause he death. She sighed.

"Fine." Do what you must. Stripestar let a small grin across his face.

Morninstar got up and padded away.

She didn't know that she will regret this. Greatly.

* * *

 **6 Moons later. Moonclan Border.**

"What are you doing on our territory, Flea-pelt?"

Birdpaw shot up as his Red Gaze met with a green one. He didn't realize he had accidently stepped into Sunclan territory.

"I'm going to claw your eyes out if you don't tell me."

Birdpaw meowed. "Sorry, I didn't notice your scent markers." Birdpaw turned around back on his own territory, but the Sunclan cat shot across the Moonclan border and grabbed the Apprentice by his tail and dragged him back on the Sunclan side. Birdpaw screeched in pain.

"I think this Sunclan apprentice needs to be taught a lesson." A Sunclan she-cat and her apprentice stepped into sight.

The Sunclan cats approached Birdpaw. "Don't Worry." The Apprentice sneered. "We'll make it painful."

The tom raised his paw. "Noooo!" Birdpaw yowled. A giant flame shot out of his mouth, engulfing the three cats.

The she-cat and the apprentice were screeching the loudest while the flames turned them into char.

Moments later, A Moonclan patrol consisting of Moonstar, Rosethorn and Silverpetal.

"Tigerstar's Balls! What the Dark Forest happened!?" Rosethorn yowled.

Birdpaw turned around, his eyes watering.

"I'm Sorry! They threatened to kill me!" He yowled. The smell of burnt flesh made Moonstar gag.

"Get back to camp! I'll deal with you there." Moonstar tried hard not to look at the burning bodies.

Birdpaw raced towards the camp.

"Wait till' Sunclan finds out! We're screwed!" Rosethorn meowed.

"What should we do with their bodies?" Silverpetal mewed.

Moonstar stepped closer to the Burnt Sunclan cats as the flames dies down, steam hissing from the flesh.

"We'll deal with Sunclan when we have to. Leave their bodies for the crows." Turned around and padded back to the Moonclan camp.

* * *

"Birdpaw! What were you thinking?!" Moonstar yowled. "You killed to Sunclan cats. Do you know how much trouble we might be in? This could lead to war!"

"They were going to hurt me!" Birdpaw retorted.

"I don't care! You killed three cats! And as punishment, you are being stripped of your name." Moonstar meowed.

Birdpaw stomped out of the Leader's den, only to meet Snowear, Birdpaw's mother.

"Birdpaw, what did I tell you about controlling your powers?" Snowear seemed calm.

"They were going to hurt me, Mom! I had to defend myself." Birdpaw was sniffling.

"You can use your claws, not your powers. You didn't need to kill them. And now, your being punished, and I cant do anything about it." She mewed furiously.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" Moonstar yowled.

The cats of the clan gathered around the rock to join Moonstar.

"Birdpaw! Come here!' Moonstar's yowl rang through the camp.

Birdpaw's sisters, Deerpaw and Weedpaw, caught up with Birdpaw.

"Ohhh! Your in trouble!" His sisters mewed at the same time.

Birdpaw hissed and His sisters backed away and raced towards their mother.

He hopped on the rock and sat down infront of his leader.

"Birdpaw, due to recent events, I am stripping you of your name. You will now be known as are very lucky not to be banished from the camp."

Infernopaw looked a little brighter. He licked his new name a little, but he was still being punished.

Moonstar wasn't finished. "As part of your punishment, you will-"

Suddenly, the bushes shivered as a group of Sunclan cats stepped into the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Allegiances have arrived! Sorry for the wait!**

Moonclan  
Leader-Moonstar-silver she-cat  
Deputy-Fireblaze-white she-cat

Medicine cat-Nightpelt-Black she-cat

Warriors Rosethorn-cream she-cat, badass  
Shadowflash-black tom  
Moonshimmer-silver she-cat  
Blackbird-black tom  
Silverpetal-silver she-cat

Snowear-White she cat

Apprentices  
Shadepaw-dark gray she-cat  
Stonepaw-gray tom  
Shadowpaw-black she-cat, Shadepaw's sister

Sunstar  
Leader-Morninstar-she cat  
Deputy-Alligatortooth-tom-Brown tom with two long teeth

Medicine Cat-Sunflower-she-cat

Warriors Lionfang-tom-Ginger tom  
Goldshine-she-cat-Ginger she-cat-Sister of Lionfang  
Iceheart-tom-White pelt with light blue eyes  
Hawksceech-tom-Russet fur  
Eagletalon-tom-White and gray pelt

Apprentices  
Blazepaw-tom  
Flamepaw-tom  
Orangepaw-tom

* * *

 **Moonclan camp**

Three Sunclan cats made their way to the middle of the camp.

One of them spoke up.

"3 dead Sunclan cats were discovered dead on the border. They were burnt to nothing."

"What gives you the right to walk into our camp?" Rosethorn stood up from eating her robin.

"Yeah!"

"No respect at all!"

Moonclan cats began to protest, but Moonstar raised her tail for silence.

"I agree with my clanmates. You have no permission to come into the Moonclan camp." She meowed.

Suddenly, the camp became bright. Every cat was blinded by the light.

Infernopaw cover his eyes with his paws.

Moonstar still sat in her position, eyes closed.

"What's happening?" Rosethorn stumbled over her fresh kill like a blind kit.

The light began to fade and everycat started to see again.

There stood the three Sunclan cats, but they were different.

They had a pair of wings, like angels. There fur bright like the heavens.

"We know this was the work of a demon. Give it to us." The lead cat meowed.

Moonclan's deputy, Fireblaze, spoke.

"The truce was made long ago. We don't use our powers anymore." He mewed.

All of the Moonclan cats were confused.

Infernopaw backed up into the Apprentice's den.

"Give the demon to us, or we'll fight for it." The Sunclan cat meowed.

There was a moment of silence before Moonstar turned around.

"Come here, Infernopaw." She meowed.

Infernopaw quivered as he slowly padded out the den and to the Sunclan cats.

One of the Sunclan cats grabbed him by the scruff.

Infernopaw hissed and scratched the Sunclan cat and made a break for it.

"Infernopaw!" Moonstar yowled.

"Oh, no you don't!" The Sunclan cat's wings thrust backward, launching him forward and tackling Infernopaw.

The other two Sunclan cats followed through the clan entrance and out of sight.

A tear slid down Snowear's cheek.

Infernopaw struggled in the cat's grasp, but he was too strong.

He knew he was in big trouble.

* * *

Morningstar pounced on the plump mouse she was stalking. The mouse squealed as the bit down hard on its neck, snapping it like a twig.

Today was the day the agreement between her and the Dark forest would take action. Yes, she was hungry for power. Her dream was to rule both clans one day, and that dream was about to come true.

But she felt guilty. She didn't want demons in her clan full of angels. And the thought of her cats being raped because of her made a big knot in her belly.

She sighed.

"Well, Look who's here." Morningstar turned around to meet Stripestar and a group of dark forest cats.

"We were just making our way to your camp, so if you excuse us-."

"No." Morningstar mewed. "You will not." She stood face to face with Stripestar.

"I see." He mewed.

"Darkvision!"

Darkvision stopped his chat with a Dark forest cat and trotted to his leader.

"Yes?" He meowed.

Stripestar meowed.

"Kill her."

Darkvision smirked. He hadn't killed an angel in moons.

Morningstar launched herself at him, but Darkvision was already gone.

She landed on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Morningstar tried to turn around but Darkvision was already on top of her.

He was too powerful for her.

"We would've ruled the clans, Morningstar."

She screeched as Darkvision bit down on her neck. Blood gushed everywhere.

Soon, Morningstar went limp. Darkvision got off Morninstar's dead body and licked the blood of his face.

Stripestar picked up her mouse and continued towards the Sunclan camp.


End file.
